1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-itching powder to outstandingly prevent skin diseases such as eczema and dermatitis.
2. Description of Related Art
Through skin practices for 19 years, a voice of patients from which I have realized is, regardless of age, a voice questioning “Although eruption gets better with medicine, is there anything that can be done about an itch?” A dogma by dermatologists/plastic surgery doctors is that treatment of curing the eruption and soothing the itch is rules and principles derived from medical treatment for health. The medical treatment is to cure diseases. With the stereotype, the medical treatment has been developed in the form of a progress of new medicines. However, in association with a recent expansion of medical cost, approaches to prevent diseases before getting sick have been gradually taken into consideration.
Most eczema and dermatitis in the field of dermatology increase during summertime, a warm period, and a period of having a warm in a winter season. Accordingly, ways of thinking: <getting itchy due to sweating> and <Sweating aggravates the eczema and the dermatitis.> are present. However, the main cause for such sudden itch has not been solved and also has not been problematized. As a result of affection with a disease where the cause of the itch is persistently the eczema and the dermatitis, it is regarded that the main reason for causing the itch is an isolation of chemical mediators, such as histamines, from leukocytes and irritating materials such as cytokines.
Meanwhile, the way of thinking that the sweating brings the itch has been a common opinion conventionally. It has been considered that in the concept of hidroschesis, inhibiting secretion of sweat and smoothing the skin inhibit miliaria, ensuring reducing the itch. Accordingly, baby powder has been widely used as commercial products. The main ingredients of the baby powder are starch such as corn starch, zinc oxide, talc, aluminum chlorohydrate, and a similar ingredient. The principle of the baby powder is as follows. Processed starch and silicic anhydride powder absorb the sweat. The zinc oxide and the talc sterilize the skin and improve the slipperiness. The antiperspirant effect by the aluminum chlorohydrate powder inhibits the sweating. When using the baby powder after toileting the sweat on the whole body, the touch is smooth and the person feels like that the itch has subsided to some extent. However, since the itch comes back soon, the baby powder has no effect to stop a scratch action. Dermatologists recommend the baby powder as an anti-itching agent and encourage many patients who have the itch to use the baby powder. However, since the use of the baby powder does not remove the itch under the actual situation, the majority opinion is that scratches are not cleared up.
The dermatological theory up to the present sees that an emulsion composed of eccrine sweat, apocrine sweat, and sebum, which is secreted from the sebaceous gland, as a concept of moisturizing and protection effects. However, supposedly, even if water and the sebum have gone from the skin stratum corneum, as long as the epidermal cells themselves are not damaged, the skin is merely dried to the extent where the sulcus cutis looks white macroscopically. Functions such as stretchability of the epidermal cell layer are not lost at all. This is because that the stratum corneum serves as a barrier for the living epidermal cells.
Additionally, the generally spoken term, <dry skin> is extremely ambiguous. By appearance of eczema (dermatitis) of almost 100%, the originally living epidermal cells themselves are disordered, and extinct epidermal cells (scales), which lose their nuclei, are deposited. This state is merely referred to as the dry skin or xeroderma. As a result of extensive researches based on such knowledge, the inventor has found that this emulsion itself is a causative agent mainly causing the sudden itch. Thus, the inventor has reached the present invention.
The present invention provides anti-itching powder. The anti-itching powder prevents the emulsion, which is produced by mixing sweat, which is continuously secreted during rest (referred to as persistent sweat) and the sebum and becomes a cell disorder composition, from transmitting the stratum corneum and invading the epidermal cells as a result of further concentration on the skin stratum corneum. Specifically, the present invention provides the anti-itching powder that outstandingly prevents the skin diseases, such as the eczema and the dermatitis, without blocking emission and transpiration of the water in the sweat from the skin stratum corneum. The anti-itching powder is fine powder whose main ingredients are an astringent, such as an aluminum chloride compound and alum, and cyclodextrin.